


Rua

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, OT3, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: In which there is gratuitous smut and hair pulling.“Did you start without me?” Thomas asked calmly, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he looked into the bedroom.James turned his head and smirked, jerking his chin in invitation and Thomas chuckled, pushing away from the door and wandering over to the bed, laying a kiss on James' shoulder and reaching forward to lace his fingers with John's where his hand rested against James' thigh. John's fingers tightened around his and Thomas grinned, ignoring the hardness in his trousers in favor of simply watching his two lovers.Title is Irish for 'Red'





	Rua

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. Yikes. *fans self* 
> 
> Title is Irish for 'Red'

“Did you start without me?” Thomas asked calmly, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he looked into the bedroom.

James turned his head and smirked, jerking his chin in invitation and Thomas chuckled, pushing away from the door and wandering over to the bed, laying a kiss on James' shoulder and reaching forward to lace his fingers with John's where his hand rested against James' thigh. John's fingers tightened around his and Thomas grinned, ignoring the hardness in his trousers in favor of simply watching his two lovers.

James had his left hand buried in John's hair, holding it tightly and keeping his head tilted back as he fucked the other man slowly, keeping his back arched and the side of his neck exposed, revealing the long line of purple bruises that he'd left there already. John's knees were spread wide around James' and if not for James' other arm around his waist he surely would have toppled forward with each slow, hard thrust. The hand Thomas wasn't holding was reached behind him and holding tightly to James' once more long hair and Thomas raised his other hand to card through the soft red waves, burying his nose in James' hair and inhaling deeply.

“Should I be offended?” Thomas asked against James' ear and James turned, capturing his lips with a grin.

“I think you should be undressed,” James said as he broke away, his rhythm never faltering. In front of him John was moaning, his fingers tightening around Thomas'.

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, his hand leaving James hair and trailing down his back, eyes widening as he felt oil under his fingers. He buried his face against James' shoulder and groaned loudly, knees suddenly feeling weak as he realized James was already stretched open, ready to be fucked. He bit James' shoulder as he pulled away and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it away and reaching for his trousers. When he stepped back he pressed his chest against James' back, causing him to shudder and his rhythm to stutter. In front of him John groaned, reaching for Thomas' hand once more.

James turned his head to catch Thomas in a kiss that could only be described as filthy, pushing back against Thomas' cock, which was pressed along his lower back. The fingers he held in John's hair loosened and John slumped back against James' chest, moaning as James slid deeper into him.

“Whose idea was this, exactly?” Thomas asked as he trailed his lips down James' neck and across his shoulders, his hand once more digging into James' hair and tugging.

“Are you accusing us of conspiring?” John smirked, his eyes closed in bliss at the feel of James moving in him slowly.

Thomas chuckled and leaned over James to tilt John's head around and kiss him just as deeply as he'd just kissed James. Between them James moaned, eyes drinking in the sight.

“I'm accusing you of corrupting him,” Thomas muttered. “He wasn't this filthy before.”

“Complaints?” James asked and Thomas grinned, shifting his hips so his cock was rubbing against James' stretched hole, sliding back and forth to catch the oil that was on James' thighs.

“Not a one,” he chuckled, pressing forward carefully as James shuddered and froze, his body going limp against Thomas' as Thomas slid all the way into him in one move, pausing when he was seated to catch the breath that had suddenly left him.

James let his head fall back on Thomas' shoulder, his breath shuddering as he tugged John closer against his chest, the feeling of John around him and Thomas inside him almost indescribable. Thomas wrapped an arm around James, sliding between him and John and held him tightly as he slowly began to move his hips. Every time he pressed forward James slid deeper into John and the younger man was whimpering almost incoherently as his grip on Thomas bordered on painful.

“James,” John whispered and Thomas paused, catching the hint of genuine pain in John's voice.

“Shift,” he mumbled against James' ear and the other man nodded, unable to suppress the groan as Thomas pulled away, moving around him to grab the pillows from the top of the bed.

John fell forward on his hands as James pulled out of him, hissing as he took his weight off his bad leg and collapsed onto his side, staring hungrily at James, his face tinted with the rage that still lingered from the loss of his leg. James crawled forward and kissed him softly, running a hand along his jaw in reassurance. Sighing into the kiss, John relaxed and Thomas smiled, running a hand up and down his chest as he waited for James to pull away so he could lean forward and kiss John for himself, shivering at the taste of James on the other mans lips.

“Here,” he whispered when the kiss broke, prodding John to shift up the bed, one pillow behind his head and two under his hips as James crawled over him, lacing their fingers and kissing him, as if he had forgotten Thomas was even there.

Thomas smiled, watching them as James pulled one hand away to hook around John's thigh and pull his leg up to rest on his hip, sliding back into him with ease, drawing a long moan from the curly haired man. Thomas fisted his cock loosely, content to just watch until James growled at him.

“Thomas, if you don't fuck me, I swear you won't get to for a month,” he said, not taking his eyes away from John's, but smirking when he heard Thomas' breath catch. He glanced around for the jar of oil and poured a good amount on his fingers to slick his cock before he settled himself on his knees behind James and slid inside in one quick motion, causing James to arch and throw his head back, presenting Thomas with the perfect opportunity to grip his hair and bite down on his neck.

He loved James' hair, he always had. He hadn't been able to describe the disappointment when at first he had refused to grow it out again. It had taken John's arrival, ganging up on him, and hiding every sharp implement in their small house for three months before James had finally given in and stopped complaining about his hair and allowed it to grow. Now, almost two years later, it was just brushing his chin in front, and a little shorter in the back, but still long enough for Thomas and John to get their fingers in it at any opportunity. Thomas himself had been convinced to allow his hair to grow an extra inch, an extra inch that John now has his fingers combing through as he watched Thomas over James' shoulder.

Thomas adopted a slow and lazy pace, losing himself in the sensation of James around him as he moved slowly, one arm looped around James' waist loosely and the other hand fiddling with his hair. John was watching them with a smile on his face, one hand still laced with James' and the other resting against Thomas' neck, lip between his teeth. Every movement Thomas made pushed James into him, or pulled him away, the pace maddeningly slow but better than anything he could remember. Thomas met his eyes, turning his head to the side and sucking John's thumb into his mouth, causing John to gasp and his cock to jump as his hips jerked. James groaned and snapped his hips forward as Thomas slammed into him, increasing his pace as John's eyes rolled back in his head, knuckles turning white where he gripped James.

“I want you to make him come,” Thomas whispered against James' ear, John's thumb dropping from his lips and James moaned loudly, his hips jerking forward. Thomas kept the arm around his waist as he pulled back and stilled so that when James pulled out he was fucking himself on Thomas' cock. Thomas let his other hand drift down to John's cock and the dark haired man moaned, forcing his eyes open.

“I won't last long if you do that,” he managed to gasp, giving Thomas as pointed a look as he could muster. Thomas just grinned as his hand drifted up and down John's cock while James leaned forward, pressing his forehead against John's as his pace increased, his breath coming in short gasps as John arched against him, moaning loudly.

“James, _christ,_ ” John groaned, his hand dropping from Thomas' shoulder to James' hair, holding tightly as he shook, the slide of James' cock inside him and Thomas' hand on him driving him towards his release at a breakneck pace. His other hand still gripped James' and James' other hand was gripping his hip tightly, no doubt leaving a small moon of bruises.

Thomas bit his lip to keep from moaning as James' fucked John as deep as he could before pushing himself back on Thomas' cock, the normally quiet man moaning wantonly at the double stimulation. Sensing James couldn't take much more, and neither could John, Thomas twisted his hand on John's cock the next time James slammed in and that was all it took to have John coming between them and James pressed forward, burying himself to the hilt as John clenched around him while Thomas stroked him through his release.

James leaned forward, kissing John desperately as Thomas moved both his hands to James' hips and slammed into him, causing John to whimper as James was pushed into his sensitive hole again and again, just bordering on painful.

“Thomas, please,” James begged and Thomas smirked, shifting his hips just so and James screamed, arching up, as Thomas put a hand in his hair and tugged, pulling his spine into an arch like he'd seen James doing to John earlier and James thrashed under him, trying to press his hips back against Thomas with every thrust. Twining his other hand with James', John clenched down as the red head was pushed into him and James cried out, shaking from his head to his toes and nearly crying with pleasure.

Thomas thrust into him roughly and James screamed, his cock pulsing as he came, spilling deep inside John, who hooked his good foot around Thomas and dragged him closer. Thomas shuddered, his forehead dropping to James' neck and he fell over the edge as James clenched around him, dragging his release from him as he shuddered.

They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, James turning to sprawl across Thomas' chest and tuck his head under the blonds chin while John snuggled up along James' back, resting his head between James' shoulder blades and draping an arm over him, searching for Thomas hand even as he drifted off to sleep. With a chucked Thomas snagged a discarded blanket and tugged it over all of them. He accepted that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and drifted off, the feel of his lovers breathing lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
